


Keep Your Hands at 10 and 2

by ZombieLieutenant



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Blow Jobs in a Car, Car Sex, Chex - Freeform, F/M, Hand Jobs, Modern AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6464629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieLieutenant/pseuds/ZombieLieutenant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Church liked to say that he was a focused driver. That nothing could distract him from the road.</p><p>Time to test that theory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Your Hands at 10 and 2

**Author's Note:**

> Why are there so many different tags for chex holy shit.
> 
> This has been kicking around in my head for a while now. The title was almost "Highway to Boner Town" because my friends are terrible.

Church kept his piercing green eyes on the road in front of him. The Texan country side went on for seemingly ever. The sun was sitting high in an azure sea above him, not a single cloud to be seen. White dirt and dead grass surrounded the interstate for miles. Other than the few cars in the oncoming lane there was no sign of civilization. Cold air from the AC blasted Church’s face.

He bit his bottom lip with almost enough force to draw blood. His ass cheeks were clenched. His knuckles were white and held the steering wheel with a death grip. The man inhaled sharply. Cold recycled air stung his nose. His pants were now unzipped.

And Leonard Church kept his eyes on the road in front of him.

Beautiful, scarred, calloused fingers danced around his fly and slipped under his pants. Her nails were short and somehow still sharp as hell. She grazed them not quite gently enough over his underwear, tracing where his shaft and ball sack met. He gave a small grunt. The hand then grabbed his thigh and squeezed; a reminder of how much stronger she was. He gave a forced exhalation through his nose and pressed down on the gas slightly into the turn on the highway. He could feel the tension in his back scream as he carefully rolled the wheel. The finger nails dug through his boxers, piercing his skin. It would be bruised later. His eyes did not lose focus.

He heard her give that stupid cocky grin of hers. The one that he hated with every fibre of his being. The one that was imprinted into his soul, which he could paint an exact replica of with his eyes closed. Her lips always curled slightly and her nose always crinkled slightly. Her teeth were those of a shark, always hungry for flesh. His flesh. A smile that taunted him and promised him the entire world all at the same time. He heard her move beside him, leaning over the gearshift.

“Don’t block the stick,” he said.

“Why does it matter? It’s not like you even know how to drive anything other than an automatic. Don’t be such a baby,” she retorted.

“I can drive stick.”

“Into a street lamp.”

“That was _one_ time! One!” Church shouted. He glared at the road in front of him. Her left hand moved back towards his cock and gripped it through the fabric. His hips bucked instinctively. What the fuck hips no stop that.

“Oh, someone’s excited,” she chided.

“Oh shut up.”

She squeezed his cock slightly, the pain sending electric shocks through his entire body. He didn’t want to remember that she was wearing that incredible jet black nail polish. His cock began to harden. Her right hand slipped under his boxers and pushed down when his groin met his thigh. His eyes remained on the road.

He didn’t think about how her eyebrows would be furrowed now that she was beginning to get serious. He also didn’t think about how even though her long blonde hair was tied up in a bun there were still probably loose strands on her face, sticking to the sweat of her brow. He certainly didn’t think about how sexy she looked when that happened. But he couldn’t ignore her hand stroking him through the fabric and how the slight difference between how his skin moved and how his boxers moved irritated him and set his neurons on fire. Pleasure and pain seemed to pulsate through him. Her right hand cupped his ball sack. A grunt escaped him. Hips rolled.

“If you’re going to give me a fucking hand job could you at least touch my dick directly?”

“ _Or_ I could cut it off.”

“God you’re a bitch- ah!!” Her nails scraped up his shaft. The pain pooled in his gut. He would never admit how much he got off from it. Not that he really needed to though. Her hand finally freed his now fully hard erection from his boxers. His breath hitched once her hand wrapped itself around his bare dick and squeezed his balls just so. Her thumb pushed down on his slit. She spread the pre cum over his head. His body shivered at the sensation of his touch and the cold pre cum. Church whimpered. He kept his eyes on the road in front of him.

Her skilled hand began to pump him not so gently in rhythm to his balls being fondled. She knew his buttons so well. She knew exactly where to press and just how hard and how to set him off. His hips continued to buck into her hand. He began to draw blood from his lip as his dick began to throb. His breathing was irregular, shallow, staggered. And then his dick was surrounded by her mouth, trapped by her tongue. It took every fibre in his being to resist taking a peek. Her beautiful cracked lips sucked at the base of his cock. His dick twitched in delight. Her tongue pushed his cock against the inside of her cheek. His fingers began to twitch. His stomach was twisted in anticipation. The pure pleasure was starting to boil in his crotch. Shit.

“You’re a little too good,” he whined.

“I’m better than good, jackass.”

“W-wait just… until after this turn. It’ll be straight.”

To his surprise (although it does make sense that she wouldn’t want to have the car damaged in an accident), she slowed down as he made the small turn on the highway. He straightened out the wheels once the turn ended and was relieved to see no one behind him in the mirror. And then she thrust his cock down her throat. The sudden movement jolted him. It took all he had in him to keep the car in his lane. She did it again. And again. The pleasure in his gut couldn’t bear it any longer.

“Allison!!”

He went over the edge and erupted pleasure, coming into her mouth. Bliss took over his entire being as he arched his back. She swallowed it all and, what a gentleman, she even licked him clean. He whimpered slightly, his entire body limp. Somehow he was still able to keep the car mostly straight in his lane, much to her disappointment.

“Told you I can keep my focus.”

“Oh shut up, asshole.”

Leonard Church kept his eyes on the god damn road.


End file.
